(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a nanowire. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a nanowire that can arbitrarily control a growth direction of a nanowire, and a manufacturing apparatus using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A method for manufacturing a nanostructure using a bottom-up method has attracted attention. In order to manufacture a nanostructure having a desired characteristic, a technique for controlling the diameter, length, location, and growth direction thereof is required. Here, the nanostructure includes a nanotube and a nanowire.
In order to grow a silicon nanowire on the substrate with a constant angle to the substrate, a complex process for etching or patterning an oxide layer of the substrate is required. In addition, the process is performed in a high vacuum condition in order to prevent the further formation of oxide layer on the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.